La couleur du Sang
by LokiDottir-Lecter
Summary: Anaïs Black. 24 ans. Tueuse a gage et psychopathe recherchée. Arrêter par le Shield, sa vie va changer du tout au tout. Entre les Avengers, un Dieu du Mal et un Psychiatre Cannibale, Anaïs ne regrettera pas son choix.
1. chapter 1

- _Veuillez déclinez votre identité._ _\- Je m'appelle Anaïs Black, j'ai 24 ans. Je suis Euro-Americaine._ _\- Savez vous pourquoi vous nous arrêtons?_ _\- Parce que je suis la meurtrière la plus recherchée et que vous n'alliez pas laissez passez cette occasion._ _\- Entre autres oui. Mais nous parlons des crimes que vous avez com-_ Il fut coupé par la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit en claquant. Dévoilant Nick Curry, Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

- _Black. Je n vais pas y allez par quatre chemin. Vous avez été arrêtez pour vous multiples meurtre que vous avez commis depuis vos 18 ans._ _-Vous remontez loin directeur. La liste est assez longue._ _-Vous reconnaisse avoir commis des meurtre?_ _\- Oui. Je n'aimerais pas qu'un autre fou les revendiques à ma place._ _\- Narcissique._ _\- Possessive je dirais._ Furry la toisa et l'interrogatoire se poursuivis encore une bonne heure.

- _Bien, messieurs. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas nos petites conversations mais... Je ne les aime pas. Alors si vous voulez ma mort, par pitié, finissons en._ _\- Nous n'allons pas vous tuez._ fit l'agent Furry. _Cela m'eccorche la bouche de l'avouer mais... Nous avons besoin de vous._ La femme eu une sourire de loup.

 _\- Oh... VOUS avez Besoin de MOI?_ Le grand noir fulminait, on pouvais presque voir de la fumé sortir par ses oreilles et d derrière son cache oeil.

 _\- Je ne vous ferais cette proposition qu'une seule fois. Alors écoutez moi bien._ _Nous vous proposons un job._ _-J'ai déjà un job. Qui rapporte bien en plus._ _\- Votre job est de tuez des gens. Ce n'est pas un job._ _\- Alors nous sommes tous au chômage dans cette pièce._ _\- Black. Laissez moi finir._ _Nous vous offrons un job, payer. Un toit et la sécurité._ _\- Je pourrais donc me balader dan la rue sans avoir peur de me faire tirer dessus._ _\- Vous n'avez jamais eu peur de ça. Mai en gros, oui._ _\- Et que devrais-je faire? La nounou?_ _Pour vos précieux Avengers?_ _\- Pas la nounou. Mai vous allez leur servir d'exemple, d'une certaine manière. Il faut que vous leur montriez qu'est ce qu'il pourrons affrontez._ _\- Je m'en fiche. Mais je vivrais où? Pas dans un de ses minables appartement du Shield?_ _\- Vous vivrez a la Tour A. Et vous aurez un psychiatre, le meilleur, qui vous surveillera._ _\- OK pour le psy et l'endroit mais. Vous êtes au courant que j'ai voulu assassiné Stark il y a trois heures?_ Le black ne lui offrit qu'un sourire de fauve. Oh oui, il étai au courant...


	2. 2 Arrivée chez Stark

Elle fut conduite a la tour par un agent du SHIELD.

Tous les Avengers etaient rassemblés dans le salon ainsi qu'une personne inconnue... ou pas.

-" Et bien, et bien..." fit-elle. " Dr. Lecter? Vous serez donc mon psy? Je suis flattée."

-" Tiens toi tout de même a carreau. " fit Natasha.

-" Pourquoi? Parce que je suis une tueuse en serie ou parce que, moi, je l'assume?" fit Anaïs en souriant.

-" Ah, elle a pas tort!" fit Stark.

-" Tony!" s'insurgea la capitaine.

-" Quoi? Elle va vivre ici! Autant bien s'entendre!" il se tourna vers elle. " Au fait, c'etait vraiment Woow comment vpus avez detournée J'!"

Anaïs souris et serra la main de l'ingenieur.

-" Ce n'etait en rien personnel."

Il haussa les epaules et la fit avancé vers Lecter en lui parlant.

-" C'est comme l'autre gothique, quoi... Au fait, on vous a mis au courant?"

-" Je vais être votre nounou."

Lecter souris en entendant cela et lui tendis un main.

-" Enchanté."

elle lui serra la main et souris.

-" La politesse incarnée... Enfin quelqu'un pour relever le niveau ici... Je deteste les personnes impolies."

un micro sourire apparu sur les levres du psy'.

-" Ah? parce que tué des gens c'est poli?" fit Rogers.

Black se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-" Je n'ai aucun conseil a recevoir de vous, la banniere vivante. Si je signe un contract pour tuer quelqulun c'est que j'y vois un bennefice et que je me suis renseignée. Ne me jugez, vous ne me connaissez pas."

-" Elle n'a pas vraiment tort..." fit Banner. " On a tous eu une deuxieme chance... "

Un silence s'installa alors que Anaïs etait foudroyée du regard par Natasha.

-"Bon!" fit Stark. " Point Break, tu viens, faut aller chercher ton Reinderr game!"

Le blond, qui n'vait dit mot le regarda sans comprendre.

-" En quoi des rennes ont avoir avec..."

-" Ton frère, blondie!"

La bouche de Thor forma un "O" parfait et quand il partis avec Tony, Black rigola.

-" Il n'est pas futé votre Dieu du Tonnerre! J'espere que celui du Chaos va relever le niveau."

-" Je vous defend d'insulter mon co-equipier!" fit la rousse, hargneuse.

-" C'est une constatation! Je ne l'insulte en rien. Mais, vous, vous cherchez la petite bete. Je vais etre votre nounou, mon seul passe temps va etre vous tous et un Dieu du Chaos. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que mes envies de meurtres ont disparues. Et je n'ai en rien peur d'un petite araignée. Vous etes a la retraite par rapport a moi."

Black s'etait approchée de Veuve noir, le regard emplis de venin quand la grande main du psychiatre se posa sur son epaule.

-" Elle cherche a vous enervez."

-" Je m'en doute, Docteur. "

Soudainement, Stark tomba sur son carrelage.

-" Je vous avait dit de ne plus me comparer a un equidé, Stark." fit la voix veloutée et posée du Dieu du Chaos.

Quand leurs yeux se croiserent ils se defierent du regards avant que les levres de Loki ne s'etirent en un sourire et s'avance vers elle.

-" Vous devez etre Anaïs Black? Fury vous charge de faire la nounou? Je vous soutient moralement... Vous allez voir que le niveau intellectuel est... bas..."

-" Hey!" s'injuria Tony.

-" Bon, avec deux exception mais Thor les traine vers le bas..."

Anaïs souris.

-" J'ai eu peur que vous soyez comme lui, mais je sens que je vais vous appreciez..."

Moineau fit une grimace... mais souris apres...

Natasha rale.

Tony se marre.

Bruce nettoie ses lunettes.

Thor... c'esr Thor...

Dr.Lecter regarde Loki et Anaïs.

Loki et Anaïs ont un regard a faire froid dans le dos...


End file.
